


AoKaga Collection

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 21,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of stories i wrote for this two, some could be a translation from my italian work and other are written only in english.</p><p>English is not my native lenguage and i think is clear, no one corrected this little shit and i’m sorry, so i'm going to apologize in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgive Me

Aomine walked slowly into the room, fearing other reaction from his boyfriends after what he bought the day before, even if he didn’t understand what can be wrong with only a corset a whip and an innocent cap, because looking back Kagami really enjoyed what happened after, or at last earing his moaning that’s what he thought.  
Anyway, now with a back-up plan Aomine walked into their room, where the red head was sleeping peacefully, clutching at a little blue velvet box in his left hand.

"Kagami" called the boy whithout any reaction other then a grunt and a mumble * _hungry_ * so Aomine tried again, this time pinching the red head nose, and covering his mouth with his own, till the other boy just wake up strugling to be freed.

"The hell?!?" Kagami screamed kicking and punching Aomine, whitout even landing a single blow.  
"You didn’t wake up so i just woke you up in my own way" shrugged the boy.  
"Aomine just shut up!"  
"No, you shut up and take this" said Aomine throwing the little box on Kagami lap.  
"Just open up that"

Kagami just shrugged and did as he was told, but when his eyes landed on the [two silver ring with the word carved in](http://dumpshare.net/images/168196010603493_899147283459187_4946871016867981362_n.jpg)… he just started to laugh really loud, waking up definitely. realizing what’s really going on.

"Oh my God… Aomine are you serious?" Kagami said trying to calm down but keeping that little object near his heart.  
"Shut up" just argued the taller boy with a little smile on his lips looking at Kagami hold the box near him, but when the other word reached his ears…  
"Seriously thanks Aomine… but i’m not going to forgive you for what you did yesterday, oh and… here" said Kagami taking one of the ring with him and giving the other to Aomine, who just looked inside the box seeing that the one remained was the one with the words "i love you".  
"At last i tried…"  
"Yes but failed…"  
"But.. you are going to cook for me again?"  
Kagami sighed dramatically before shacking up his head in defeat “Yes, i’m going to cook for you again…”  
"YES"  
"…BUT! You are going to wash the plate ALL of them, clear?"  
"…clear" Aomine sighed and just walked out of the door torward the living room and the couch.


	2. Drunken

"Aomine what are you doing… like that" asked Kagami after seeing the scene in front of his eyes, and don’t believing it at all, because it looked like a bomb exploded in his closet scattering all of his clothes on the floor and Aomine on top of them like a big cat sniffing the smell of his master…

"Miss youuuuuuuu" was the only two word that comes out of the blue haierd boy seeing Kagami at the door of their room, before jumping up and on top of the red head, that stepping a little catched the other boy sliding oon the floor with Aomine in his arm and smelling like booze.

"Are you drunk?" asked Kagami hugging Aomine who started sniffing him making the boy cy for the tickling of hair on his neck and the all in all cute scene in front of his eyes, starting to pat the blue and soft hair to make the boy stop and maybe move from above him, and maybe cook soething that can help to sober up the drunken one.

Kagami never expected something like this in his life, but the moment that scene took life in front of him, he was sure that the boy in his arm was the right one.


	3. Lazy Day

He was there staring into space with a lost look, the upper body slightly bent forward framed legs, and arms at his sides, his hands facing upwards with the palm resting on the couch where he sat, even with the low buzz of the tv like in the background.

He was there in the absurd position for more than fifteen minutes, and seemed to not to want to get out of the torpor in which seemed to be fallen, so the red head decided to move closer to starting to Aomine lazily moving a hand in front of the other boy face without getting any reaction…

"Oooohy… Aomine… are you alive? or your brain is dead for real this time?» asked Kagami approaching the other boy face trying to et a reaction, from a simple glare to an insult like he always did, but not obtaining anything Kagami stopped only when his noise touched the other when finally an hand moved to take his chin so to slide his thumb on his lips, fallowed almost immediately by the mouth and that soft lips leaving him literally speachless, and so free space to let Aomine deepen the kiss, just shortly before receiving a resounding slap on the head forcing him to move away and free the fuming red head.

Kagami, even redder in the face just swung around muttering incoherent word till he reached the kitchen  
"Stupid panther, Ahomine, Eromine you baka, baka… baka… baka… baaaaaaaaka"  
just started to wash the dishes again, with the back facing a laughing blue haierd boy, red ears matching his red hair and eyes pointed in the sink already ampty with just a little bit of foam.

And with that little scene before his eyes, a thought came in the mind of the former Touou ace, it was nice that carefree life.  
So with a slight smile, he lazely rose forme the couch to reach is boyfriends, maybe being able to drag the other torward the bed and have a little bit of fun, because a rainy day is not always a bad day.


	4. Crush

When Kagami returned home, the scene in front of his eyes was not what he thought he would find in his room, his bed and…

Aomine moved slightly trying to face the red head standing at the edge of their room, with a shoulder touching one the door frame eyes wide and open mouth.

"Don’t come Aomine, stay away from me, stay far away from me." started Kagami trying to put on a mask, trying to not show his emotion, his world crumbling down "I can’t even watch you in the eyes, i can’t even… disgusting that’s what you are, disgusting. After all i did for you, after all you said to me, after all this years togheter, after all the sweet loving words you always whispered in my ears before sleeping, all that small act of love, all the sappy word and… love… love. Such disgusting word near your name, that’s what it is now. Nothing, like you.  
But all in all it’s me, it’s all my fault for believing in you, loving you, giving you all my life, and this is what i get in return, you are just awful…  
AH… shut up, don’t try to explain or give me useless alibi, just don’t.” said Kagami taking two stapes back, with blank eyes and voice cold as ice looking at the boy he trusted more then everything, now on their bed with a girl he didn’t even know…

"Kagami please…" started the other boy grabbing the sheets trying to cover his lower half, still connected to the girl who started to panic trying to move away, whitout any result.

"SHUT UP, just shut up, don’t even try to justify your dick in her boy because you can, this is something you can do, not now not in a lifetime, now i’m leaving for an hour but when i came back i don’t want to see not you, not her… oh and Aomine" Kagami stopped toyuing with a silver band on his finger to let it slip away and trow at the boy hitting only the mattress with a soft *thud* before turning around and moving the first step to the door to finally move out “that ring… you can trow it away in the water for all i care… farewell” and with that last word Kagami moved out of the apartment saying don’t even trying to look back.

—-

An hour later when Kagami finally decided to come back to what used to be his house, his loved house, now an empty shell, he found only darkness and silence welcoming him. No Aomine asking for food, no tv, no warm… nothing and that’s when all hit him like a rock, so with all the anger in his body Kagami rushed to his room collecting the sheets just to take them in the bathroom and trow the package in the bathtub and set them on fire, to look at that burn and wash the dirty away…

—-

Kagami didn’t know how many times passed till he spaced out, but when he regained a lttle bit of mind what remain of the blanket was only ash, and nothing more. At that poit he just stood up looking around him just to finf an orange sky and still an empty house, just to collect all of his belonging and leave the house before Aomine could come back and find him, because that was not the moment to forgive, that was not the moment to listen, that was the moment to leave everything behind and start a new life, and maybe with a clear mind a peacefull heart he could look back and laugh at that… but not now, not with the image clear in his mind.


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, another angst one

Aomine should know about the risk, he should have warned Kagami about the “games” but the stubborn red head didn’t want to listen to all of his warning at all, didn’t want to leave him alone and now he is bleeding in his arm, after one of the opponent faction pawn stabbed him in front of his eyes, leaving both boys and running shouting “victory” till a bullet reached his head ending his life.

"You fucking idiot.. why? Why you wanted to follow me?" sighed Aomine trying to take back the incoming tears, nuzzling his nose in the red locks. "Why you jumped in front of me?!?!? I could have killed that man, i could…" and tears started to roll on his face, when a trembling hand reached his cheeks stroking lightly, making him choke on his tears.

"It’s ok" smiled wearily Kagami, making slip a thumb on Aomine lips tainting like that with bloob, making the boy finally look in the read eyes he loved so much, now dull and unfocused "everything will be ok" repeated the boy with shacking voice making the tears on Aomine face grow, and the face twist in absolute remorse and ange "we are going back home…" continued Kagami "and everything will be back to normal, because i’m here with you…" with voice growing weaker.

"Yeah" started Aomine, wiping the tears away from his face "and when we go back home, you are going to cook for me one of your delicious meals" the body in his arm trembled slightly and a fit of cough shaked the red head making him spit some blood on his now drenched shirt.  
"Then we are going to marry, and… and…" and the boy in his arm stopped to breath, leaving the taller boy alone with only the distant gun fire, some screaming… and a cold body in his arm.

The body of the boy he loved more than everything, the boy who saved him and the boy who now crushed all of his world.

Aomine kissed sweetly the now cold forehead of the boy, before going to put the body down on the ground.

"I’m coming to you soon, so wait for me bakagami beacuse when we see each other again i’m going to beat your sorry ass from here to the eternity" Aomine kissed the boy again cleaning his bloodied lips before rising up from the ground and go on hunt and take all of their head.


	6. I was made for lovin’ you

Kagami wake up, with a low bit reaching his room, where he fall asleep just an hour before after an exausting day of workouts. Put his feet on the ground feeling the low bit resonating throught the floor “The hell” mumbled tiredly reaching slowly the living room where he found Aomine in front of the stereo looking at him with a smug grin on his face, till the song reached what the tanned boy wanted to sing.

 _I was made for lovin’ you baby_  
You were made for lovin’ me  
And I can’t get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

And with mouth wide open trying to say something, Kagami just stared at what was happening in front of him. Aomine singing and dancing… more then dancing moving his hips felling the beat and moving seductively torward him following the song…

 _Tonight I want to see it in your eyes_  
Feel the magic  
There’s something that drives me wild  
And tonight we’re gonna make it all come true

…and Kagami stopped the boy putting an hand on Aomine mouth. “Please stop” wispered blushing and wanting to crawl away from the boy in front of him that in the meantime started to lick his palm, making the red head retreat his hand disgusted.

"Aomine what the hell?!?!?!" Kagami shouted taking a step back to make some space between the two.

"You don’t like it?" asked Aomine closing again the gap distance between them, and grabbing the other boy hand just to make their body crush togheter "Tiger" wispered near Kagami ears, before kissing the boy on the neck moving just a little to look the boy in the eyes, now clouded.

"i…" started Kagami stopping and munching on his lips before starting again with more resolution in his eyes "you are terrible at singing, but at last you could come whe i’m not sleeping you fucking idiot" endend nearly screaming and slapping the free hand on the tanned boy head "i was sleeping so peacifully till you come in my house singing!!!"

"Oooooh just shut up bakagami!" started Aomine actually stopping the red head "i know you like it when i do something like this…" continued the boy putting a finger in his ears "now cook me something i’m hungry" ended Aomine turning on his heels and heading toward the coach, where he sat turning off the stereo and switching on the tv flipping trought the channel.

"I’m not you wife" mumbled Kagami turning toward the kitchen to actually cook something for him and the boy in the other room.

"But you will be" hummed Aomine with a small smile on his face.

"You said something Aomine?" asked the red head doubtful looking behind toward the living room.

"What? Now you have even allucination Bakagami?" said moking the tanned boy smirking, without looking in the direction of the kitchen.

"I’m not!" mumble with an angry tone Kagami turning again toward the dishes n the stove, and starting for real to cook earing in the distance, covered by the noise of the tv, Aomine laugh. "Stop that" making the other boy only laugh more and more.

 _I Hate You_. Was the last thought of Kagami before deciding to not give any kind of food to the laughing one.


	7. Ops...

Aomine looked at Kagami with round eyes and mouth open, in total disbelief because seeing a red head like that was not so easy, and it happened only another time. Drunk, half naked, dancing on the table at a rhythm of some kind of song he didn’t know who was playng on the radio in that moment, a a bottle half empty of booze in his right hand and a glass in the other one, totally unaware of his presence in the room.

"Kagami?" called Aomine taking a few step toward the other boy, who, after hearing his name called, stopped and turned around with a big toothy grin on in face.

"Aomine!!!" shouted happinly Kagami, jumping down the table and stumbling a few steps, colliding like that with the other boy chest, and dropping the glass and the bottle on the floor spilling like that the little booze remained, and with the now free hand he grabbed at the tanned boy shirt starting to rub his face purring in appreciation "good… big boy… my boy" mumbled before dropping dead on the floor snoring like a stone.

"Why?" sighed Aomine facepalming himself "why you drink if you can’t stand alcohol?" shaking the head before dropping on his knees trying to take the red head to their bedroom, and make the boy sleep on an actual bed, insted of the living room floor, because at the end he really cared for Kagami, even if he never gonna voice it out loud. NEVER.


	8. Failing

It’s easy they said.  
You only need to mix this ingredients togheter and put all in the owen they said.  
Then why now there’s smoke coming out of the owen?

"Aomine? The hell is this smoke coming from the kitchen?" asked Kagami coming back home from work, closing the door behind him and walking into the living room. Crap… he wanted only to make something for the red head and now…

Nothing, absolutely nothing" said Aomine going to open the window to make the smoke go out… failing.

"Aomine…" started Kagami moving to the kitchen before the other boy could do anything to stop the other "have you tried to bake?" asket the red head with a hint of smile, and happiness in the voice… happiness?

"Eeeew… yes?" said Aomine walking back to the kitchen, just to stop near Kagami, who now looked at the burned experiment on the stove with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks"

Aomine looked shoked for the reaction, he seriously didn’t know “Why… thanks? it’s burned and even inedible” asked out loud pointing at the piece of charcoal near him.

"because you did it for me, you tried to do it for me that’s why thanks" said turning a little to face the other boy before planting a little kiss on the open mouth in front of him "thanks" said again, before leaving the room to what Aomine thought would be the bathroom, leaving like that the boy behind trying to understand what the hell just happened.


	9. Light in the Morning

Aomine stroked lightly the red hair in front of him smiling a little at the memories of the past night, a night that he didn’t know would never come, especially with the boy now in his arm, boy that started to hum in discomfort when some ray of light hit him on the face.

"Bakagami" murmured Aomine with fond voice, going to block the sun with his hand, receiving a low purr from the throat of the red head who started to stroke happily his head on his hand like a big cat in need of heat and cuddle.  
"don’t do this to me in the morning…" groaned Aomine facepalming himself and trying to maintain his emotion in check "i can’t control myself this early in the morning!"

"who said you need?" comes muffled from the other boy, who slowly started to open his eyes, blinking a few time before smiling and kissing the tanned boy chin "good morning Aho" said Kagami going back to nuzzle his face on the boy chest humming in bliss.

"i hate you" said Aomine pushing Kagami on his back and crawling on top of the red head.

"i love you too" smiled Kagami back, stretching his arm in Aomine direction.

Such a good way to wake Up, thought Aomine lying on top of the boy he started to loved more then anything.


	10. Breakfast

Aomine opened slowly an eye, just to shut it right away, when the sun coming from the open curtain hitted him in the faces, making him squint his eyes and roll on the other side just to face the red head neck, where he started to nuzzle making th other boy purr in his sleep.

"Kagamiiiiiiii" slurred Aomine trying to push the boy out of the bed whitout succeding, "breakfaaaaaaaaast" continued the tanned boy nuzzling is nose in the red locks, before going a little bit down on the neck to bit the tender flesh, making like that Kagami jump from the pain from his position on the bed.

"Fuck off Aomine" shouted Kagami massaging the bitten skin behind is neck not before kicking the tanned one to take a little revenge, and stormed out of their room to make something to eat… not that he can go back to sleep after something like that.

After a little while, and after some sweet smell reached his nostril making his stomach grumble, Aomine finally decided that it was time to move from his comfy position under the cover, so lazily he just stood up from the bed reaching the first pair of pants he found on the floor, only to put on something before reaching the other boy in the kitchen sniffing the air like an animal.

"what are you cooking?" asked Aomine, going for the red head neck to leave a little kiss on the now red area, just before putting his face on the other boy shoulder after giving other little kisses on the exposed skin.  
Ok, maybe before he was a little bit of a jerk but Kagami didn’t wanted to wake up, so he just bit the first good looking thing in front of his eyes, and it’s not is fault that it was Kagamis neck. "so.. what are you doing?" asked again Aomine seeing the other boy refusing to answer his question.

"mh" was the only answer… grunt he received… yeah well… maybe the red head was a little bit pissed for the strange wake up call… just a little bit… ok maybe a lot.

So there was only one thing he could do to make the boy forgive him, and that was…  
"sorry" Aomine said, going to give another little kiss on the red head cheecks "i promise that tomorrow morning i’m going to make the breakfast…"

"shut up"

"eh?"

"you are going to burn my kitchen so… no, you can't cook in my house, but you can pay for today dinner. Ok?"

Aomine moved a little to see the red head face, and just nodded, because damn that’s the first time Kagami release him with something like that and he was more then happy leave it like that, so he started to move toward the living room when the other boy voice reached again his ears.

"Good, now go and sit and… oh… i forgot…" Aomine freezed on the door looking back with round eyes "this is your breakfast" and Kagami passed him a cup with some milk inside… and nothing else, no cereal, no coffee, only milk… and nothing else… he was doomed because food from the store was shit and Kagami knew that perfectly well. He was doomed.


	11. Beast

Kagami knew there was something off the moment he stepped in his appartment, closing the door behind him with caution like he didn’t want to awake some kind of beast.  
He looked around trying to find what was off, only to find the light in the kitchen on and the smell of detergent, so he decided to move with light step only to stop when a scratching sound and some little “uff” reached his ears…

"Aomine?" tried calling Kagami, before looking inside the kitchen find the other boy crunched on the floor and scrubbing like a mad man and repeating like a mantra some kind of word that Kagami didn’t understand at first.

"Are you ok?" asked again the red head only to see a swift change on the boy in front of him, going from determinated to… a starved beast in like 0.3 seconds making the boy freeze on the spot, feeling the danger coming in wave toward him.  
That’s why Kagami regained a little bit of mind starting to move slowly toward the bedroom… miscalculating the wet floor and the beast like reflex of the other boy, that grabbed him from the ankles making him crush on the floor face first.

"Damn Aomine this hurt!!!" screamed Kagami massaging his noise, just in time to feel an hot body crush on top of him grinding like an animal in heat.

"Stop!" screached Kagami trying to move from his position, going only to raise the grinding action of the other boy erection on his ass.

"Let’s fuck" was the only two words that the tanned boy said before starting to strip Kagami to be able to move on a serious business, getting laid.  
Relieve is stress that's it, he needed to relieve his stress, and fucking the red head was the only rational solution in Aomines mind.  
That’s why, when earlier that day the tanned boy he reached the red head home, started to clean the house… he needed to take his mind on other matter and hand at work or the smell of the other boy could drive him crazy and make him really loose his cool, but when the real boy reached him… Aomine just snapped, releasing all the pent up libido, on the poor boy now under him.


	12. Don't...

Kagami was done, seriously done with the tantrum Aomine started early in the morning, after earing about her lovely Mai-chan on the news about her engagement, and stepping out of the idol carrier.  
"She can do this to me" and "my poor girl, my lovely poor girl" and again "what can i do now without her?" were the only word that comes out of Aomine mouth, but seriously after three hours with the same word on loop, Kagami snapped.

"So you are more worried about that girl then me?" started moving from the kitchen to reach the other boy in the leaving room. "I am nothing for you? I am just her replacement?" he didn’t want to sound so dramatic and hurt but… his mouth worked fast then his brain, like always.  
And at that Aomine looked up from his position on the couch, with a smirk forming on his beautiful lips.

"Oh oh… are you jealous Bakagami?" started the tanned one moving in a sitting position from the lying one, to look better at the now blushing red head next to him.

"I’m not!" retorted Kagami sitting next to the tanned one, with crossed arm and pouting mouth, looking at the tv screen, now turned off.

"Don’t worry my dear" started Aomine moving on the couch, to be able to put his hand on the other boy shoulder, making like that trail his finger on the exposed skin of the neck near the ear "you are the only one" continued with a smug grin plastered on his faces "that can turn me on" before kissing Kagami and moving back again, laughing like an idiot.

"Fuck off" retorted Kagami standing up and moving away toward the kitchen.

"With pleasure" returned back Aomine raising up from his comfy position on the couch, to stop Kagami and drag the boy toward the bedroom, and start a new pleasurable activity.


	13. Unfair

He didn’t want to open the eye, and look again at that face, he can’t open his eyes to look at that face, because looking would mean saying good bye… for real, and Aomine was not ready for that, he can let go Kagami, he can let the doctor switch off the machine, but now are three years, twenty four days and six hour that kagami was in a coma, leaving him alone dealing with solitude, an empty bed and a black hole in his heart.

"you are unfair Bakagami, you are totally unfair" wispered Aomine stroking the hand of the sleeping boy on the bed, intertwining their finger feeling again the steady pulse of the boy against his thumb, the warm skin against his face… when a different beep from the machine checking the red head heartbeat, made him snap his head from the mattress to look at the green now flat line on the monitor, before running doctor and nurses showed him away to check the boy… and then only a big black hole spread in Aomine memory.

Only word, empty word, like the world he his going to face without his light beside him, without the red head screaming, punching and laughing at him. He didn’t want to know, not now, not ever, what he wanted was to hold again that warm body against his, see that smiling face, and maybe wake up from the worst nightmare he ever had, just to look in the bed beside him at the sleeping figure snoring peacefully, he wanted only to dream a world with Kagami beside him, and never wake up.


	14. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32\. celebrity/fan au (this was the prompt)

The first time Kagami saw Aomine was during one of his official match, from the sidelines where he was working/cleaning behind one of the other playing team, and there he fell in love with his playing style, free.

The second time Kagami laid eyes on Aomine, he fell in love with the boy voice, smooth, and sweet like honey.

The third time, Kagami bumped on Aomine making the boy fall back on his ass.

"Sorry" said really quick Kagami, offering an hand to help the boy raise up receiving only a "fuck off" and a cold stare, before being left there with his hand still streached and a look of pure disbeliefe in his eyes.  
He always new that Aomine was cold and distant but… that was beyond his expectation.

The fourth time, Kagami saw something different in the boys eyes, loneliness and that’s why he decided to approch him.

"let’s play!" shouted Kagami with a big smile on his face handing the ball he had taken from the gym during his cleaning work, just to play a little.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want from me?" asked Aomine raising an eyebrown, moving his eyes from the boy face to the ball, and back to the boy smiling face where… "wait i already saw you!" and moved a little "you work here in the cleaning right?"

"yes, my name is Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you Aomine" and always with that big smile on his face, Kagami bounced the ball a few time before let it whirl on his finger, and throw it to Aomine who caught it, quickly.

"Why should i play?" asked Aomine throwing back the ball to Kagami.

"because you are good"

"THAT’S NOT EVEN AN ANSWER!" shouted Aomine pointing his finger toward the red head, before storming back inside the gym cursing is bad luck. But that was only the beginning of Kagami constant nagging, and maybe a good friendship… if not something else.


	15. Panther and jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can only say it's inspired by [this](http://panna-acida.tumblr.com/post/95550742865/aokaga-prompt-12)

Kagami started that work only for fun… and for money, because in the end he needed to pay his studies, so he didn’t expect to love it so much.

Working with animal was fun, actually really fun and the panther he needed to tend was amazing, yeah at the beginning was a little bit hostile toward him, but that was understandable, he was new and the animal needed to take his time to get along with his new caretaker, but as time passed the animal started to be more friendly, jumping on him everytime he saw his favourite caretaker/Kagami, rubbing on him and even acting quite possessive some times.  
Even if looking closely the possessive side always comes up everytimes he saw Aomine, because, yes the bastard of his boyfriend was working in the same “Animal Center” as him, anyway every times Aomine tried to touch or approaching him in the animal presence growling and happened some times that Aomine got realy bad scratch, but Kagami didn’t cared at all, actually he found that attitude quite cute for a big cat, so he just shrugged it off whitout giving much importance.

"I hate that animal" started one day Aomine with arm crossed over his chest, pouting and looking at the red head with angry eyes, and with that cute image in front of him kagami started to laught.

"Ohy!" mumbled Aomine kicking Kagami, to make the boy sto laughing at him.

"Sorry sorry" started Kagami, wiping the tears that started to fall from his eyes "is that… you are cute, really and jealous of an animal… seriously?" ending the question with mirth in his voice.

"I’m not" pouted the taller boy

"yes, yes, you are not" said Kagami trying to be serious "but now Aomine i need to go, that the launch time for Daiki is near and…" Aomine stopped the red head with shocked eyes.

"You called a fucking panther.. wait, THAT panther with my name?" Aomine nearly shouted, disgusted from the situation to be paired with an animal.

"Yes?" said Kagami starting to move "you two are quite similar so why not? anyway i need to go for real now, see you later Aomine" and with that the red head leaved the other boy behind him, looking now at the empty spot.

"i fucking kill him and that panther" gurgled Aomine going back to his work.


	16. Twilight Time

_Here, in the afterglow of day, we keep our rendezvous beneath the blue  
And, in the same and sweet old way I fall in love again as I did then._

Aomine looked around the now empty beach, where he and Kagami spended the whole day, chilling around, playing and showing off, mostly Aomine his skill in volleyball trying to catch the attention of some busty girl with Kagami kicking him times to times, but always smiling.   
The day ended really fast, and at the end Aomine was really happy even after the red head showed off his surfing skill, trying to teach the other boy how to… failing.

Now under the setting sun, sitting peacefully on the hot sand, laughing at nothing Aomine turned toward the red head ready to make fun of Kagami, when looking at the smiling figure near him his heart started beating more swelling his love for the red head that gave him everything, so reaching out to touch the boy cheeks Aomine found himself blurting out.

"i’m just falling in love again with you" said before going to kiss the now shocked Kagami, on his cheeks smiling sweetly at the image in front of him.

"cheeky bastard" blurted Kagami, going to place his lips on Aomine’s one, before moving back to look again at the setting sun.

"yeah, but your cheeky bastard" smirked Aomine going to hug Kagami, and kiss without refrain the boy neck, mumbling the i love you" word every time he moved, receiving an amused laught and a little punch on the side.

"yeah, mine…" murmured Kagami leaning toward Aomine body, and closing his eyes feeling that little moment of happiness.


	17. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 43. falling in love with their best friend’s partner au

Aomine knew perfectly well that Kuroko had some kind of relationship, even if he never said what kind of relationship, that’s wgy when he saw Kuroko talking and smiling… SMILING! with a boy… a very handsome boy the only possible idea that comes in his mind was, boyfriends. And Aomine need to say that Kuroko have really good taste… tall just like him, well defined muscle under a very tight shirt, all of that under red hair and red eyes with burning passion inside of them, really fitting his taste, that’s why when their eyes met… Aomine knew he was screwed because falling at fisrt sight with your best friend partner was a big “no no”.

"Ohy Kuroko" Aomine looked behind the shorter male in the red head eyes, seizing the boy from head to toe, without moving an inch from is position "who is…" abded with a brief movement of the hand pointing at the said boy.

"Oh…" Kuroko said looking behind him and mentioning to the boy to reach them "Aomine-kun, this is Kagami-kun my partner…" and with a little change of tone added, looking straight in Aomine dejected eyes "…in the basketball team" like nothing changed.

"You are the Aomine, Kuroko always talk about… LET’S PLAY!" started Kagami shouting the last part all excited, reaching out to take the other boy hand and shake it just before adding a brief and very quiet "please" , like remebering about good manners.

And there Aomine looked with round eyes, at the hand in front of him reaching out to shake it out of reflex “Ah… uhm… nice to meet you too…” said realeasing the warm hand of the red head, looking at his now empty before moving his eyes back to Kuroko in a daze, after his mind started worked again making him digest, finally, the word said by Kagami “you talked about me at him and you never talked about him to me?” asked pointing at Kagami that looked at him like a puppy in front of his meal, he swear he could see a wagging tail behind the boy back.

"You never asked" said Kuroko moving a little "sorry but i need to go, see you tomorrow Kagami-kun… Aomine-kun" and ith a brief bow Kuroko disappeared, like always.

"DAMN!" shouted Aomine.

"So?" started Kagami with a low voice, sensual and not at all like the one with introduced himself moving a little, and making Aomine take few step back, starting to feel his face grow hotter, bless his tanned skin that cancealed a little his blush.

"Ok" screw everything he wants to play "let’s go" and started to move toward the near court, with a red head that reached him sarting to walk at his side with a smiling face.

"You know?" started Kagami, bumping his shoulder on the other boy to gain his attention "i fell for you the first time i saw you playing" laughing a little and scratching his neck a little bit shy, but with a firm voice. And that was the moment that Aomine thought that maybe falling in love at the first sight like a school girl wasn’t that bad.


	18. Open the door!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 28. knocking on the wrong door au

Kagami knew perfectly well he drank too much that night, but with all of his friends and colleagues that constantly sneacked alcohol toward him, he just… given up following the flow of the party, that’s why he was drunk, not like some of his partner but nearly, fortunally his apartment was near the pub they spent the night in, so he just walked home without needing to take the car.  
But the problem is that standing on his feet was kind of hard, the keys he was sure he had in his pocket are gone and the door seams so far away from his reach, and giong back is out of question but fortunally Alex was home, he hope, that’s why he need only to take few steps and knock the door, he can do… maybe, because a feet away from the door his legs given up and Kagamibumped his head on the wooden door, actually knocking befor with his head and then with his hand.

"Aleeeeeeeeeeex" shouted, slurring the name still knocking on the hard surface without moving his head from the cold wood "open the fucking door… ".  
He didn’t know for how long he’s gone with that but after a while the door slammed open, making Kagami fall face first on the floor of the apartment he thought was him.

"Why the hell you knock on my fucking door at three in the mornig, you piece of shit!"

Until a voice made him raise up from his position, sit, and actually look at the boy in front of him, tall, dark hair, blue eyes and a frown on his face an hadsome face, and Kagami stared making his eyes travel down on the boys body dressed in inly a pair of white shorts riding low on his waist making his tanned skin glow in the light coming from the hallway.

"Ohy!" the boy clapsed an hand in front of Kagami, making the boy lick his dry lips and move his eyes on the boy face, trying to figure up what was happening.

"Uhm…i thought this was my apartment…" started sliding back with his has on the floor to be able to look outside the door and the number on the door that "…oh" mumbled again this time rubbing his eyes "sorry" said trying to rais up from the floor failing, falling again on the hard floor and starting to laugh.

"Ohy" started the other boy making Kagami focus again on his surrounding "out… i want to sleep" said the boy in front of him, yawning visibly.

"You are kind of hot" mumbled Kagami smiling a little, making the other boy freeze on his spot and raise and eyebrown, looking at Kagami that in some kind of way was now standing on his feet, and moving toward the tanned one before falling on the said boy "and you smell good" started" rubbing his nose on the boy neck before starting to snore after few second.

An Aomine was now there with a boy lying on top of him, in his entryway kind of pleased by the situation, and he didn’t know why, but with his foot kicked the door to make it close and sleep there, with his one sided crush drunk and sleeping on top of him like nothing, but… one life time chance to make it slip from his hand, right?


	19. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 16. brand new neighbours au

His parents always told him to be nice with the people around him, and specially because he was new in the city he though that maybe going to know his neighbors and let them know about his moving was a good thing… he though until he met the bastard next door.

Aomine was his name, he was handsome and unfortunally for Kagami, was even his type of guy but… there was a little problem, maybe a big problem, because Aomine was the biggest piece of shit he ever known.

After knocking on the boys door, Kagami waited with a little handmade cookies to give as a present, but when the door opened the only think he received after giving that little present were a cold and disgusted look and his cookies thrown back, before the door closed on again his face, leaving Kagami there with round eyes and trembling with fury.

"Good, that was a war declaration and i’m on…" Kagami kicked the door with all the force he had in his leg before storming into his house, jumping on the good foot, and earing a muffled voice shout something along akin to the word "bastard".

And that was certanly the moment where their war started, a war of little prank and a lot of one on one, after Kagami found out the other boy playng in the court near their apartment. Yes that was the beginning of everything between Aomine and Kagami.


	20. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 34. meeting at a masquerade ball au

That day was Halloween and Aomine hated it, with all of his heart.  
All the boys running around bumping on him and shouting, trowing candies and other object, all the chaos in the streets was too much and the fact that Momoi dragged him outside of his comfy bed and far away from his dear Mai-chan only because of some kind of masquerade ball was even worst, but here he is, in a crowded room full of boys and girls around his age, with mask on their face.

And that’s why, now he was there looking around in the crowded ball room, dressed like the Phantom of the Opera, thanks to Satsuki that wanted to be like Christine in the movie… so now he was clad in a black smoking, white gloves and an half white mask, melting in the hot room.

So he started to move around searching for something that could take his mind away from that torture, when his eyes landed on what should be a werewolf, freezing the boy on the spot making his eyes roam over the sexy fugure of the stranger with red hair and matching fluffy pointed ears, a torn and bloodied shirt, ripped pants and a fluffy tail that started red at the base of his back fading to the end in black, tail, that moved with every step the boy take capturing Aomine eyes.

That’s why he decided to follow the sexy beast, and maybe talk to him… he moved slowly, catching the boy behind going to grab the tail and pull making the boy yell and swat his hand away.

"The hell?!" screamed the red head, with matching eyes toward Aomine making the boy smirk.

"sorry but i wanted to see if the tail was attached for real or not" said Aomine, making his eyes trail on the boy torso trough the rip on the front shirt liking his now dried lips "and yes… it’s attached but damn" continued moving back on the boy face "it looked so real" and witha a sly smirk Aomine closed the distance toward the boy "but i want to find for real… can i?" asked nibbling the boy neck when a soft voice reached his ears.

"Ahem…" and Aomine nearly jumped out of hs skin, he looked around just to find a little boy with some bendage around his face and body looking at him, with what it looked like a knowing glance, before looking back att the red head "Kagami-kun i’m going, bye" and after that, the little one just vanished living the two boys alone. Kagami… Kagami… at his smirk returned.

"So… Kagami…" Aomine purred in the red head ears, making the boy shiver, before going back to his work "what about my previous suggestion?" asked moving his lips on the boy neck, kissing and nibbling living a wet trail behind him, waiting for the boy answer.

"Ok…" was the brief answer, received, and that was all he cared about, because maybe that night wasn’t that bad like he thought.


	21. Sick Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Imagine person A of your OTP really sick. To a point of throwing up and coughing really bad, but nothing life threatening, just a virus going around. Person B tries taking care of them, but person A insists they can do things and take care of themselves, refusing to take person B’s assistance. Eventually person A is too sick and gives up, letting person B treat them for the day.

Aomine couldn’t resist, because seeing Kagami like that, crunched on the toilet throwing up his soul between a cough and another wasn’t something he could see everyday, and there was that side of him that loved to tease the read head, and screamed in pure joy at the view in front of his eyes.

So now he was there on the bathroom door, thorn between helping his boyfrinds or teasing him fighting an internal battle, but… oh well.

"Wait…" started Aomine putting an hand on his mouth to cover his growing smirk "…are you pregnant?" asked starting to jiggle, receiving only a glare because the moment Kagami decided to open his mouth, he started to cough again, flaring a little bit of guilt in his mind.

And a weak “Fuck off…” was the only answer he received after some ragged breath, and a few cough.

Aomine seriously wanted to mock the other boy, but seeing Kagami sweeting like he just runned a marathon, with red cheeks, and not for pleasurable activity, clouded eyes and pale skin wasn’t something really beautifull.  
So, sighing, Aomine moved near the red head crunching down and putting an hand on the boy burning forehead.

"Come one Kagami you have an high fever, let’s go to bed" said Aomine with low voice, going to put an arm around the boy back to help Kagami raise up.

"I can do on my own" and new fit of cough stopped Kagami in his speach.

"I know you can do all of this alone, but please let me help you today… okay?" asked Aomine, moving a little closer to watch Kagami in his eyes waiting for some kind rejection or some other excuse, but fortunally he didn’t find any,in fact after few second Kagami nodded letting like that Aomine to help him to go back to the bed, and maybe sleep a little after taking some medicine.

But he didn’t though about moving Kagami dead weight to the bed, changing his sweaty clothes into clean one after drying his body, wasn’t something simple like he imaginated, but was… satisfying, because for the first time it was him who take care of Kagami, and not the other way around like always happened, and that’s why he is going to leave and enjoy that day at his fullest, because he know that that day not gonna happen again anytime soon…


	22. Red String of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need to say something about the red string of fate?

Kagami looked at that little red string tied to his finger, then moved his eyes on Aomine finger where the the string end was tied, and seriously he wanted to die… because not that, not HIM, but fate is cruel sometimes.  
So the red head puffing, started to move his eyes from Aomines hand to his face when a big knowing smirk was plastered.

"Why you?" mumbled Kagami, facepalming himself, trying to deny what was in front of his eyes, what destinity set for him.

"Destiny" was the only answer he received before an hand removed his from his face and a pair of soft and hot lips crushed on his, melting away a little of that fear and anger that started to creep in his mind.

"I’m doomed…" started Kagami, after Aomine moved away.

"No…" said the tanned one "you are just lucky" and with that Aomine closed again the disance sealing their lips again, smiling like an idiot.  
Because he was lucky… yes, really lucky, to have someone like Kagami as his soulmates.


	23. Reach out, I'll be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ispiration was this song: The Four Tops - Reach out, I'll be there

_Hah, I’ll be there with a love that will shelter you  
I’ll be there with a love that will see you through_

Kagami reached his hand out, touching lightly Aomine forehead making the boy open his eyes just after giving a little kiss on the boys lips.

"Another nightmare?" asked Kagami, starting to stroke the tanned boy hair.

"Don’t remember" mumbled lazily Aomine stroking his eyes, trying to take the sleep away from him and rolling to the side to be able like that to circle Kagami waist and buried his face oin the red head boy warm body, nuzzling, while Kagami continued his stroking.

It happened every night, from the day Kagami nearly lost his life in the accident during one of his shift at work.  
Aomine was scared, scared to death to not be able to see the red head again breathing and holding him like that, he was scared to be left behind, he was scared to not see the dazling smile again, that’s why feeling that warm touch, and the sweet words whispered in his ears could put him at ease.

"it’s ok" strated Kagami "i will never gonna leave you" continued lowering to Aomine height just to kiss the boy on the lips "i will always be by your side, even when you couldn’t see me" Kagami closed his eyes and settled his forehead on Aomines one, and opening his eyes again smiling fondly "until the end of the Aomine, like i already promised you… till the end of the time." and with that Kagami hugged Aomine letting the boy adjust to the new position...

"love you" mumbled Aomine closing his eyes and giving up at the sleep that lulled him.

"love you too" mumbled Kagami back, still smiling when the peacefull breath of his boyfrinds lulled him to sleep.


	24. Tempting

Aomine rolled on the bed, trying to escape the first ray of sunshine that coming trought the slightly open curtain struck on his face waking him up, and forcing him like that to face the back of the sleeping red head near him, that continued to sleep soundless.

Aomine fixed his eyes at the bare back of his boyfriends, starting to move his eyes from the spiky hair sticking everywhere and down to his neck where some sweat glistered, inviting his mouth to just kiss the tempting skin in front of him and Aomine didn’t wait, he just leaned toward the spot where his eyes rested sliding down on the bed, trying to not wake up the boy next to him, and when at the right distance he just leaned a little with his head and kissed making the red head hum pleasantly in his sleep, leaning toward the heat radiating from Aomine.

Aomine feeling toward his touch, started smirking, just going to bit the same area making the red head jump from the bed and falling with his ass on the floor and legs still on the bed, with round eyes and mouth agape, and there at the image in front of him the tanned boy started to laugh like an idiot.

Kagami didn’t understand what happened, he just wake upe for a pain on the neck and then after few second he was with his ass on the floor, so he started to look around the room when his eyes landed on Aomine that on the bed, laughed and laughed pointing Kagami, and then realization hitted the red head.

"you are dead" roared Kagami raising from the floor, launching himself toward the other boy, that started to run away.


	25. Dishes and Love

"Kagami?"

"mh?"

"Kagami?"

"mh?"

"Kagami…"

The soft voice of Aomine reached is ears everytimes his name was pronounced more near, till Kagami felt two strong arm circle his waist and hot breath on his neck and chapped lips kiss his cheeks, so sighing lightly Kagami stopped what he was doind turning a little his head to be able to see the other boy.

"What you want Aomine?" asked Kagami nuzzling his nose in the dump blue hair.

"bed"

"No" stated Kagami matter of factly, crying his hand just to make his finger run in the blue locks "before you need to dry your hair, it’s winter and like this you could catch a cold" concluded turning around again just to finish wash the dish.

“‘k” mumbled Aomine nuzzling his face in Kagami neck “but you dry them for me, and then we go to bed” stated Aomine, smirking and leaving a little kiss at the base of Kagami neck, making the boy shiver before going back to the bathroom laughing.

"GO AND DIE!" shouted Kagami from the kitched, scrubbing the kissed area with a wet hand and soap running down his back.

"With you my dear, always with you" answered Aomine with a hint of love in his voice, imagining Kagami face in all of his glory.


	26. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this](http://panna-acida.tumblr.com/post/102983269420/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write) meme, the prompt was _"Please stay"_

"Please stay!" Kagami nearly shouted without even realizing what escaped his lips, starting to look at Aomine with round eyes and mouth agape.

"Oh?" and a smug grin slowly grow on the tanned boy lips "are you scared Bakagami?" asked looking at the blinking tv screen where the movie just ended, before returning is gaze on the other boy curled in a corner of the couch hugging a pillow, like his life depended on it.

"No…" started Kagami, with low voice, moving his eyes on the screen and then suddenly toward the window where a loud thunder shook the windows, making the boy nearly scream and jump from his position.

"Kagami…" started again Aomine, moving toward the red head and crunching down to the boy eye level "are you ok?" and Kagami shaked his head with force.  
"Ok…" stated Aomine sitting next to the red head "i’m staying Bakagami, but…" Kagami moved his eyes on the tanned boy face arching an eyebrown "come here" said Aomine opening his arm looking at a sceptic red head "hug" stated calmly Aomine.

"mh" mumbled Kagami moving to hug the other boy, feeling the other arms closing around his waist, and sighing peacefully blurted a "thanks" closing his eyes trying to remove all of that image that continued to run in his mind.

"You are welcome" siad Aomine lying on his back and taking Kagami with him, forgetting about the still turned on tv and everything around them and the now sleeping boy on him.

Maybe, thought Aomine, was the time that he started to propose this movie night more often, only for something like that.


	27. Is that safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this](http://panna-acida.tumblr.com/post/102983269420/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write) meme, the prompt was _"This isn’t exactly what I had in mind."_

"This isn’t exactly what I had in mind…" started Kagami looking around first, and then in the other boy eyes with a serious and slightly worried expression "when i say let’s try something exciting!"

"Well…" started Aomine with a big grin plastered on his face "this is exciting on a new level and…" the boy moved a little to reach his boyfriend and clap his hand togheter to give them a little bit of heat in that freezing weather "or are you scared?" asked raising an eyebrown, before moving his eyes down the slope and back on the red head now fully prepared with all the string.

“‘m not!” roared Kagami crossng his arm “it’s that…” and moving his eyes on Aomine and then down to the equipment “is that safe?” asked with a little voice at a member of the staff that prepared everything, receiving only a nod a big smile.

"See" stated Aomine pointing at the same staff member and then toward the platform "now jump…" grinning like an idiot, seing all kind of emotion surface on the red head face.

"but…"

"Bakagami it’s fucking bungee jumping, you are not going to die, it’s safe!"

"ok ok, but this is the last time i do what you say... the fucking last time!!!" waved kagami moving finally toward the platform where the staff ended his work, tying the cord on him.

"And that’s what you said the last time, but here we are" grinned Aomine before seeing Kagami jump, and scream.

"YOU ARE DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD"


	28. I Need This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this](http://panna-acida.tumblr.com/post/102983269420/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write) meme, the prompt was _"I need this."_

"I need this!" shouted Aomine in the middle of the streets pointing at a near shop, starting to drag a startled Kagami with him, to look better at the merch on display.  
"Kagami this are perfect" continued Aomine with a big smile on his face, like a little boy in front of his christamst presents.

"Well…" started Kagami not knowing what to do, because yes that wasn’t the first time he was dragged by Aomine in front of a shop, mainly the sports one, but in front of a jewelery… yes, that was the first one.

"Ohy…" Aomine waved his hand in front of the red head face "earths call Bakagami, Bakagami you are here with us?" grinned the boy going to pinch the boy nose, making finally snap back to reality Kagami.

"Oh…" started Taiga looking back at Aomine and then at the merch behind the glass "what i need to look?" asked Kagami without looking at the tanned boy near him.

"The watch, i broke the previous one the other day and i need a new one" stated matter of factly Aomine, shrugging before going back to watch the object "and this is like the one i had before"

"ok… but why you did all of this?" and Kagami finally turned around to watch the other boy in the eyes, raising an eyebrown because of the strange look of Aomine.

"wait here" ordered Aomine at the other boy, before rushing inside the shop leaving an astonished Kagami behind him, waiting.

And after what for Kagami was an eternity, in reality was only five minute straight that Aomine left the shop with a little bag from where he picked up a little box, practically throwing to the red head.

"What?" asked Kagami looking at the box in his hand and then at Aomine, that facepalmed himself.

"Just open it Bakagami.. please…" gurgled in defeat shaking his head.

"OHY!" shouted back Kagami, doing what he was told, just to find a ring and “…is this?” asked with round eyes shifting his gaze from the box and back to Aomine few times.

"Yes it is…" started Aomine moving near the other boy, and taking Kagami hand in his to take back the ring and make it slip on his finger, and with a more serious look Aomine asked "Kagami…" started to fumble with his finger "will you marry me?"

And there Kagami watched Aomine with mouth agape, not understanding anymore what was happening, until a loud whistle coming from near them made him tighten his hold on the other boy hand and answer with a nod, before founding again his voice and finally be able to respond with a firm, _more or less_ “yes” and after that loud cheers with some disgusted words from the passer by reached his ears, making both boy run away from the spot laughing at all the situation.


	29. It's Never Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this](http://panna-acida.tumblr.com/post/102983269420/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write) meme, the prompt was _"It’s never too late"_

"Aomine move!!!" nearly screamed the red head dragging a tired tanned boy toward the entrance of the amusement park, where a mass of family with howling kids waited patiently for the gate to open up.

"Now, say again…" started Aomine moving with the fload of people around him "why we are here?" asked pointing at the big banner with the name of the park over them, before scratching the beck of his head and tryig to suppress a yawn, failing.

And Kagami shaked his head inresponse, starting to talk like a mother to his son. “Because i saw you the other day watching with big eyes the announcement of the great opening of this park” stopped the red head, just the time to be able to buy the ticket, and moving again after paying “and don’t look at me with that face Aomine” groaned Kagami jabbing a finger on the side of the other boy, making Aomine grunt and massage the abused area “i saw you, and then i asked Momoi…” ended with a knowing smile.

"i’m going to kill her and that fucking trap she has for mouth!" groaned Aomine crossing his arms and pouting, but stealing a glance time to times at all the new and shiny attraction they passed by.

"yes Aomine, you can do that when we get back, now…" and Kagami with a bg smile on his face pointed in front of them at the roller coster one of the biggest in Japan "it’s never too late idiot, oh and maybe later you are going to forget about Momoi and his mouth, thrust me" said Kagami grinning, and rushed toward the gate of the attraction with Aomine trailing behind him smiling, even if only just a little.


	30. All your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this](http://panna-acida.tumblr.com/post/102983269420/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write) meme, the prompt was _"You forgot to say the magic word"_

"Kagami open this fucking door" roared Aomine bumping his fist on the door for the tenth time trying to convince the stubborn red head to open the door, only because that morning running out in an hurry he forgot his keys at home… and that’s why now he was freezing to death in the alley of the apartment building where they lived jumping from feet to feet meanwhile hoping to not die from hypothermia.

"You forgot the magic word" beamed Kagami from the inside of the house, with a hint of amusement in his voice, fact that really irritated Aomine to no end.

"We didn’t have a fucking magic word" nearly screamed the tanned boy slipping his hand into the pocket of his jacket, searching for a little bit of warm, before kicking the door without thinking of the consequence, and earning a loud yelp from Kagami on the inside.

"Are you an idiot?!?!" screamed the red head, finally opening the door much to Aomine pleasure. Because seeing the oppportunity the boy slipped inside the apartment and kicking his shoes off he reached in few step the first heater in the hallway, slamming is hand on it and sighing in pleasure as the heat finally started to get back in his body.

"NO. You are." stated Aomine with a hint of anger in his voice "i was fucking freezing outside!" roared, crunching down on his knees going to practically hug the heater and resting his head on it.

"Aomine it was you, who yesterday stated this shit of the magic word!" said Kagami back, going to rest his back on the wall behind him and crossing his arm.

And at the seriousness in the red head voice, Aomine turned his head going to fix his eyes with the fiery one, before asking an “i was?” with a hint of disbelief in his voice, because he didn’t remember anything from the previous night after his sixth drink and… oh. And Aomine understood why…

As if reading what was in the other boy mind, Kagami slipped down the wall with his back crossing his leg and looking at the other boy in front of him “yes, you where drunk Aho” stated scrolling his head “but i need to admit that i wanted to play with you today” and with that Kagami started to laugh, going to hit the floor with his left shoulder, clutching his belly with every new fit of laugher that escaped his mouth, much to Aomine growing fury and embarassement.

"Bakagami…" and roaring the boy name, Aomine lunched himself on the red head, trying to stop the other boy laugher completely forgetting about the cold and his jacket on him.


	31. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this](http://panna-acida.tumblr.com/post/102983269420/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write) meme, the prompt was _"It’s never too late."_

Kagami shaked his head with force looking at the boy near him in pure terror trying to free his hand from the grip, and then at what was on the other side of the fence while continuing to shake his head.

"oh come on Bakagami" started Aomine moving his first toward the entrance of the garden "is just a little dog nothing too big…" while talking to calm the red head that started to shake like a little baby "you already worked with tha Nigou of yours, i saw the photo…" said the tanned one shutting all the possibile come back from Kagami. 

"That was another thing" mumbled Kagami not even realizing of being already inside the garden with the little dof sniffing his shoes "…and wait how the hell did you know? And what photo?"

"the one with you putting the jersey on the dog" started Aomine with a grin plastered on his face leaving finally Kagami hand "Kuroko is a good source of photo" continued moving his eyes down to the little wagging dog, before crunching down and calling the little one to play a little. And at that Kagami realized he was onside the garden… with a dog.

"NO!" screamed marching back toward the exit.

"Kagami wait…" started Aomine taking the dog in his arm and sprinting to reach the other boy and put the dog on his head, starting to laugh, making like that scream for fear the red head, that crunched down trying to shove away the dog in Aomine firm hand "it’s never too late, to overcome our fear" said between laugh.

"AND I NEVER ASKED YOU TO HELP AHOMINE!!!" screamed again starting to cry, like a little boy.

"Sorry but it was too fun…" said Aomine removing the little do and leaving him go, between laugh.

"i hate you.. you know?" mumbled Kagami, still crunched down covering his head.

"yes, and i love you too" answered Aomine patting the other boy back "now let’s go, i’m hungry"

"You offer" said Kagami raising up and running toward the exit, and in a safe place, where no dog is allowed.


	32. Until The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ispiration was this song: E-Type - Until The End

_With no regrets for moments gone_   
_Or the things we left behind since the beginning_   
_We have come a long way_

"Aomine" at the mention of his name the boy, mumbled incoherent word moving a little just to be able to see from under the cover, blinking and grunting at the sun that blinded his vision for few second.

"The hell you want Bakagami" asked moving under the cover again and sighing in releaf when the warm blanket covered his head again, after seeing only the red mop of his boyfriend hair.

"Breakfast ready Aho, wake up and come to eat" said Kagami patting the boy from above the blanket and raising up from his position on the edge of the bed "it gets cold, if you don’t move your lazy ass" added just before going out of the room, and leaving the other boy half asleep in his blessed position.

"Yeah…" mumbled under the cover Aomine, rolling on the other side of the bed, flinching at the cold of the mattrerss starting to stroke the empty space where the red head should be, opening his eyes at the darkness surrounding him.  
"Kagami…" wispered Aomine, thinking about the past, about what had been, what could have been and had become thanks to the red head personality, the boy that changed his life or the life he lived till the day they met, the day where everything changed… for the best.

"AOMINE" Kagami shouted from the kitchen making Aomine smile, and roll out the bed, scratching his belly and yawning.

“‘coming” Aomine mumbled back while taking the first t-shirts and a pair of pants from the floor before moving toward his new life, whitout regrets from the past mistake.


	33. The Long Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ispiration was this song: The Long Black Veil by Johnny Cash

_Ten years ago on a cold dark night there was_ _Someone killed ‘neath the town hall lights_

The more i run and more your image will follow me.

During the night when you are not with me anymore soothing all the pain away.  
During the day when your warm smile should be to brighten up my day.

You are not with me anymore and your face still haunt me.

I know i was wrong, and you know it’s not my fault, it all started like always between us, an insult, a nasty come back from me to you, a light punch on the shoulder, and then everything went wrong, with your body on the ground in a pool of mud during a cold winter night under the town hall lights, blood on your face, your skin cold at the touch and no more word from your mouth.  
And there i understood that everything would come to an end, and i runned away leaving you there without looking back.

But now here i am, holding a newspaper with your name in the front page, your smiling face looking at me and your voice screaming at me… irony… looking down the bridge everything look so small.

"Don’t worry Kagami i will be there in a moment"

A single steps and everything come to an end.

A single step and finally i could say "Sorry"


	34. Rain

"Rain…" stated Kagami retracting the now wet hand and closing the window of his aprtment, to dry it on his pants and go back on the couch to join Aomine to watch a tv show.

"Yes, Kagami… rain, and?" asked the boy rolling his eyes, even without the red head looking at him, starting to flip from channel to channel searching for something good to see.

"we can’t play one on one…" said Kagami sighing and looking outside the window at the grey sky with sorrowfull eyes, without even glancing at his boyfrineds that started to look at him with raised eyebrown, before shaking his head.

"for real?" sighed Aomine abandoning the controller on the table in front of him, before moving a little to be able to see the other boy in the eye, receiving only a firm nod.  
"i know you are a Bakagami, but this is way beyond everything" started Aomine scratching the back of his neck.

"Ohy"

"ush" Aomine said firmly putting an hand on Kagami mouth, before starting to speak again. "if you are that bored, there is another thing we could do…" started removing slowly his hand from the other boy mouth so to run a finger on his lips, and starting to smile dengerously.

"what?" asked suspiciously Kagami shifting in his position.

"we can have a different one on one… in bed…" started Aomine now with a full smirk on his face a devious glint in his blue eyes.

"no" said Kagami firmly moving away from the other boy shaking his head in denial, while Aomine started to move forward, inching little by little on the red head, now fully trapped under him.

"oh yes…" stated Aomine, just before shutting the other boy with his lips and starting his own one on one with a reluctant tiger.


	35. Safe and Sound

Aomine moved his eyes from the tv when Kagami entered their apartment, and the view didn’t shocked him too much, because of his work so a dirty face, some patch on the face and the left hand all bendaged wasn’t something strange, but the look in Kagami eyes, that scared the shit out of Aomine… dull and lifeless, so he just moved toward the red head side and passed his arm around the other boy torso hugging him, and kissing him gently.

"It’s all ok now" started Aomine, moving toward the couch with Kagami still in his arm, and flopping on the pillow never leaving the other boy that just followed him without doing anything.

And like that Aomine waited for Kagami to say something… waited, and waited till the other boy shacking voice reached his ears

"i had a bad day at work" started Kagami, going to move his arm around the other boy waist, making Aomine freeze in his little ministration on the red head back, and move his full attention on his boyfriends words.  
"one of my collegues died, and i…" Kagami stopped, and Aomine moved his hand to cup the boy face and finally look the red head in the eyes, and at that little gesture Kagami started again taking before a deep breath "we were working in an old house, nothing strange, only burned food and an old fire alarm, but… don’t know how, but a fire started in the apartment under us and the old floor just give up under us…" and at this is voice cracked but Kagami after a few second trying to put the piece togheter, started again telling all of his story without weavering anymore, and Aomine listened in silence, widening his eyes as the story procedeed, till the red head reached the end "… they wanted me to stay at the hospital but i couldn’t i wanted to come back home, come back to you and… i just runned away" and at this Kagami closed his eyes flopping completely on top of Aomine, buring his nose in the boy neck feeling his scent, feeling safe, feeling finally at home.

After all of that Aomine remained silent, listening only to their breath, and some car in the distance, he just left Kagami do whetever he wanted to do, kissing him softly and mumbling only sweet word making like that calm the boy in his arm, because he knew there is any word that could help, but only little gesture that can make the other boy safe and sound.


	36. WTH?!?

Kagami flinched a little at the light touch and the squeeze on his chest, before sighing and moving his eyes from the stove toward the boy behind him with a raised eyebrown.

"Aomine what are you doing?" asked Kagami moving back his eyes on his work, leaving like that the tanned boy doing what he was doing… groping.

"checking" replied Aomine shrugging and moving his hand on Kagami ass massaging it a little, before that Kagami snapped back to sense slapping his hand away and making like that, fall the spoon on the floor.

"Aomine out of the kitchen" roared the red head pointing at the door, receiving only a * _tch_ * as an answer before Aomine finally moved away toward the exit, but… "cheking what?" asked Kagami after few second, regretting it immediately seeing the smirk on the other boy grow wider and a wicked gleam sparkle in the blue eyes.

"if your chest grew up during the night thanks to my massage" and like that Aomine sprinted out the kitchen laughing with a furious Kagami trailing behind him screaming and holding a knife in his hand.

"I’LL KILL YOU!!!"


	37. I'll never find another you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was this song "I'll never find another you" by The Seekers

> I still need you there beside me  
>  No matter what I do  
>  For I know I’ll never find another you.

Aomine let his hand run through the red locks of the sleeping boy near him, jolting when Kagami just shifted is weight a little ending with his head on Aomine lap grunting in discomfort before rolling on his side, letting like that rest his head again on the boy stomach, nuzzling his nose in pleasure.

"Bakagami" murmured Aomine laughing a little, resuming his previous ministration at the boy hair now on his lap, moving his eyes back on the tv screen letting the low tv volume fill the silent room.

And just like that Aomine drifted to sleep, forgetting everything around him.

After not so much time he was wake up by a loud thud coming from the kitchen and the missing of his heater/Kagami on top of him, so grudgingly he opened his eyes in the dark room, and let them wonder all over the floor till the kitchen, when he saw a faint light coming from the open fridge and the other boy jumping and mumbling something (probably curses) at something.

"everything ok?" asked Aomine with an hint of laugh in his voice, sliding on the couch so to let his body rest more comfortably on the little sofa, when heavy footsteps reached him and the red head now was looming over him.

"why the hell did you left the stool in the middle of the kitchen you idiot!" groaned Kagami punching lightly Aomine on the head, before flopping with all of his weight on the other body.

"You are heavy…" mumble Aomine, letting his arm circle the boy waist.

"as if i give a fuck" retorded Kagami buring his nose in the tanned boy neck relaxing, and letting his eyes close again.

"thank you" started Aomine, letting his finger slide on Kagami cheek pinching him lightly just to make the boy grunt and slap his hand away "thank you for being here with me, thank you for loving me, just... thank you" and with that Aomine planted a little kiss on the boy head nuzzling his nose.

"you don’t need to thank me, because i will always be by your side" started Kagami, opening again his eyes to look at Aomine blue one "here or in another life… always" and smiling softly, the red head closed his hand on Aomine one squeezing it just before leaving a little kiss on the knukle and going back to nuzzle his nose on the boy neck, humming in pleasure.

> There is always someone  
>  For each of us, they say.  
>  And you’ll be my someone  
>  Forever and a day.


	38. Christmas?!?!? Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: It was their first christmas together and Aomine was excited like a child. But of course he wouldn't show that to Kagami. No sir. He was sitting on their couch while Kagami was in the kitchen making the food. He only had one thing in mind. That christmas would end in one way only....

Kagami looked with the corner of his eyes Aomine rolling and shifting on the couch for nearly an hour, never saying anything because he knew pretty well how much the tanned boy was exited about their first christams together, but when Aomine decided to lift his sorry ass from the couch and go to the already set table and started to pick some food from every tray, Kagami snapped.

"Aomine take you hand off the food" roared the red head from the kitchen without even looking behind him, cutting with too much force some poor vegetable laying on the chopping board in front of him.

"Stingy" mumble Aomine putting his hand back in the pockets "i wanted only to taste if everything was cooked perfectly fine" continued talking and moving toward the kitchen door so to lay toward the doorpost, crossing his arm.

"don’t you even fucking dare Aomine, i didn’t say anything before but now…" Kagami moved his eyes from the chopping board to the boy near him pointing the knife in his hand on his face "don’t lay you filthy hand on the food before everyone comes here!" stated with voice cold as ice moving his eyes again on the work in front of him.

"oooow come one Kagami, i can’t stay put anymore, give me something to do then…" mumble Aomine moving again going to hug the red head from behind and rest his head on the boy shoulder nuzzling his nose in the boy neck.

"no"

"you know that i’m doing a favour like this?" said Aomine, tightening his arms around Kagami waist.

"oh? and why you are doing me a favour?" asked Kagami curious of what kind of excuse Aomine gonna say this time.

"you know how this evening is going to end… with ALL of us rolling on the floor for eating too much food, Kagami with all of you cooked you going to feed an entire army!!!!" said Aomine moving a little his head to look behind them toward the table and the counter, all of them filled with every kind of food possible in the universe… 

At that the red head stopped chopping and finally looked around the kitchen and then the living room and… maybe he did too much… maybe…

"you understand now?" asked Aomine with a little smirk forming on his lips "but you know what?"

"mh?"

"we can burn all the alories with some extra exercise… if you know what i mean" said Aomine starting to laugh.

"Shut up Aomine… just… shut up… go back in the living room, and maybe… tomorrow we could talk about the extra exercise… maybe…" and with that Kagami turned toward his little work and ended what was he doing, cooking leaving like that Aomine do whatever he wanted at last till the guest will come.


	39. Tempting #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't have fantasy with the name
> 
> prompt: The moment Kagami realize he has sunk deep is when he for a whole hour stares at Aomine's stomach and following the happy trail while the other male is asleep on his couch...

"fuck" Kagami groans trying to move his eyes from Aomine body to everything inside the room, to the damn television still switched on, or even a fucking grain of dust could do for him to distract his mind from that tempting body in front of him, but… it was impossible.

He was just sitting on the floor from like… just a little bit less then an hour staring, and staring and staring without moving at all, but now his hand started to move toward that delicious skin in front of him his finger tingling already with the sensation of the smooth skin, the warm under his touch and…

"like what you see?" and that deep voice, tinged with drowsiness and amusment, and… damn he just let his self controll fly away out of the window.

"yes, and…" Kagami moved a little making his finger now slowly grazing over the other boy skin, tracing the muscle in his slow downhill toward the edge of Aomine pants, smirking and letting his finger work od the button "i think i will love more what would come after…"


	40. Voice

Kagami always loved Aomine voice, that voice so deep like the ocean and smooth like honey, so conforting and so… so dirty.  
Kagami never said it out loud, but he knew for sure that Aomine had already found out, because whenever he wanted something different, something… dirty, he ALWAYS used that voice, the one that wispered in his ears dirty word. And he loved it, loved it to the deep of his heart.

But Kagami knows that even his voice could be dangerous, he saw the glimps of fire awaking in the blue haired boy whenever he toned down his voice for little things, whenever he moaned, whenever he talked in Aomine ears, wispering sweet nothing and brushing his lips against the other boy neck.  


Their voices are their weak point, their vioces are their strong poing, and both knew it.

"You are a teaser Ahomine" said Kagami ghosting his lips on the other boy neck, leaving little trail of kisses.

"And so you are" purred Aomine in Kagami ears, smirking at the shiver that runned through the red head making him arch his back "… yeah, totally"


	41. By for now...

"ohy Bakagami open this fucking door, or i swear i’m kicking it open!" roared in anger for the tenth time Aomine, starting to give little kick to the said door, and never receing a single answer, like alway happened when the tanned boy crushed without being invited at Kagami house, but now… silence, a dreadfull silence streatched throught the apartmente building.

So Aomine stopped a few second, starting to look for the spare key, stuffed in the vase of a fucking dead plant and listening to what he already know.

"Kagami open the door or i’m coming him!" mumble the Aomine cleaning the dirty hand on his pants, before putting the key in the lock and twist so the door knob open without much effort.

"Bakagami i’m coming…" said again the tanned closing the door behind him, kicking the shoes on a side and dropping his bag near the entrance with his jacket, and what welcomed him was dark and a cold apartment. No warm, no the delicious food smell, nor Kagami. Only dark and musty air.

Kagami wasn’t there anymore, and Aomine knew all along the reason.  
He fucking knew it, because he never stopped the other boy to take that plane and put miles and miles between them, he could have stopped Kagami, he could have screamed he loved that basketball baka with all of his heart… he could have… but he didn’t, and now he was there, in that apartment with a fucking postcard, a photo of them playing streetball, a hole in his heart, and nothing more. But he was sure of one thing, one day he will fly to America only to take Kagami in his arm and never let him go.  
Damn, he was even ready to scream his love to the fucking world, and that’s why he need to run, run till his legs hurt, run to achive his dream, and take what it is his.


	42. Squirrel

"you look like a squirrel" pointed Aomine pinching Kagami cheeks, with a small smile forming on his lips, and stealing one of the fries on the red head trail.

"ohy, leave my fries alone and eat yours" mumbled Kagami starting to eat more faster with the fear of loosing more food, going like that to stuff his mouth with all the food he could stuck inside, gaining only round and red cheeks, before swatting away the tanned hand from his food, making Aomine start to laugh more freely.

"Bakagami chill down, i’m not going to take your food anymore…" announced Aomine raising both hand in surrender, making the other boy just nod a little without slowing down even a little.

"you know?" started Aomine moving a little to reach the red head cheeks and pinch them again "you are really amazing" before cleaning with his thumb some crumble near Kagami lips, and leave a little kiss in the same spot "and that’s why i love you more and more" and at that Aomine freezed.. Kagami just dropped his last burger and stared at the boy in front of him with round eyes.

"what…?"

"what?"

"you just said…" started Kagami swallowing what little food he still had in his mouth "that you love me…"

"no i didn’t say anything" rebutted Aomine, with his hand still on Kagami face and a little bit of pink ghosting on his cheeks.

"ooh shut up" mumbled Kagami rolling his eyes and going to join their mouth in a little chaste kiss "you actually did say you love me", and at that Aomine started to move his mouth like a fish out of water, before forming a little pout.

"maybe i did" said "yeah… maybe" with a smile stretching again on his face.


	43. Popcorn

"Bakagami it’s hot" mumbled Aomine curled in a corner of their shared couch, munching some popcorn lazily.

"As if i care" mumbled back Kagami taking a big amount of popcorn from his own bowl, with his eyes glued on the tv where some movie was aired.

"move" tried again Aomine bumping his shoulder to Kagami and staying in position.

"don’t wanna" answered the red head between a popcorn and another, leaning even more on Aomine going to rest his head on the other boy shoulder, actually moving a little just to find a good position.

"you are an idiot" whispered Aomine, moving only a little to be more comfortable with the red head on him.

"so you are" said Kagami smiling and with the free hand going to steal some of Aomine popcorn, receiving a light punch on a side.

Kagami at that just snatched away Aomine bowl, to place it on the ground near his own abandoned few second before, but receiving a low growl from the tanned boy.

"ooh shut up" mumbled Kagami pulling Aomine hand just to make the boy lay down on his laps "now shut up and sleep, i’m tired" and with that Kagami just closed his eyes starting to stroke the blue locks, hoping to make Aomine stop every possible come back.

And that was their relationship.  
Always teasing each other, always touching in some kind of way to feel the warm from the other skin, just to feel that all of that between them was real, and not a beautiful dream.


	44. Nightmare

Aomine looked around the white room, blinking fast at the bright light that blinded for a few second his eyesight.

"too much bright" mumbled trying to roll on a side only to feel his arms restricted fact that helped him to wake up entirely and finally look better at his surrounding. An hospital, or what his mind thought him, because all the white, the strange machine near him, a little trail with some pills and a glass of water, other then a… "what?" said this time with firm voice trying to sit up "WHAT?" this time screamed looking that his hand and foot chained to the head and the end of the bed, making metallic sound every time he moved, or tried to move his hand.

At all the noise a doctor comes in rushing and asking with firm voice “what is all this noise Mr. Aomine?”

"Kagami?" asked back the tanned boy looking surprised to see the red head near him in a doctor outfit "why are you dressed like that bakagami?"

"Oh… hallucination again… i see" and at that the doctor sighed shacking his head taking the few step that separated him from the boy on the bed "I’m doctor Ozaki, i don’t know how are you calling Mr. Aomine" said placing a cool hand on the forehead of the tanned boy.

"NO" shouted Aomine again shaking his head to make the man take his hand off him "you should be Kagami.. you are Kagami!" continued screaming desperately looking at the doctor that now looked for real like a doctor and not anymore like Kagami, the Kagami he loved so much… that Kagami…  
"Kagami is real, he is real, he need to be real" continued with the first tears roll down his face "Kagami is real, he saved me, he is real.. h need to be real" and like that continued his little mantra with more tears rolling down his face, because his entire life was only a dream, a beautiful dream.


	45. Sleep

Kagami rolled for the umpteenth time in the bed searching for new position, trying to sleep… failing, even with the even breath of his boyfriends trying to lull him in the magic word of dream.

"Fuck" mumbled the red head rolling again on a side and ending face to face with the tanned boy sleeping face and his stinky breath. "Disgusting" whispered, wrinkling his nose at the nasty smell, going to pinch Aomine nose making the boy mumble, and bat his hand away like a mosquito making the red head laugh at the little gesture.

"You know?" started Kagami in a low tone and making his finger ghost on the tanned boy relaxed face.  
"When you are sleeping… you look so young and innocent" continued laughing a little at the silly face Aomine started to make in his sleep, because there was one think he was sure, Aomine looked for real his age when he was asleep and all the worries out of his brain.

"Thanks for coming in my life" ended the red head tracing the soft lips in front of him, and taking away with the gesture a little bit of the droll that started to slip past Aomine lips, before planting soft kisses on his lips, and after that Kagami just buried his face in the boy neck and finally falled asleep after a while.

Aomine opened his eyes, circling the red head waist nuzzling his nose in the red locks with a content sigh.  
"You know bakagami?" murmured Aomine kissing the boy forehead "i should be the one to say thank you" said smiling a little before closing again his tired eyes and mumbling a little "goodnight".


	46. Scar

Aomine traced with his finger Kagami scars on his back, making the boy under him laugh a little at the sensation that sent chill all over his body.

"You know those two scars looks just like wings" mumble the tanned boy planting a little kiss on each scar, before giving a little nod of approval for his work.

"yeah… because i’m a demon" mumbled Kagami back, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

"nope" mumbled back Aomine going to hug the red head from behind, just before nuzzling his nose in Kagami hair "those looks like some angel wings…"  
And at that Kagami laughed a little.  
"not kidding… because at the end you are my angel, the one that saved me" said Aomine with a little smile plastered on his face.  


"i’m no one angel Aomine" mumbled Kagami "…no one" ended with a wisper the red head, just before the sleep took over him.

"yes… no one, but mine" answered back Aomine closing his eyes and let the sleep take over him.


	47. random 01

"If you cook for me, then we can play one-on-one"

That’s how they started, and that’s how they will continue for a while.  
But after some month Kagami understood that the food wasn’t anymore related to the basketball, now the food was only a way to stay together.


	48. Animal

Aomine was like a drug for Kagami.  
Once tasted, it’s impossible to go back and feel everything like before.  
Everything is compared to that taste, to that sensation, to that feeling on your skin… like when his finger slide on your hand, when your lips brush over his neck.

When Aomine is not around, all the world looks dull and grey, but when the tanned boy was near again… all the life is back, all the color are vivid once again. Life…

Yeah, maybe Kagami was an animal for real, but he didn’t care, he didn’t care anymore, because now everything he need was in front of him, and with him.

And maybe he was the same drug to Aomine…


	49. Roar

"I got the eye of the tiger…" started Kagami again for the umpteenth time in a month, smirking at the other boy.

"don’t start aga…"

"…a fighter, dancing through the fire" continued turning up the volume of the radio, and stretching his arms over his head and moving his hips, following the music.  
“‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar” continued advancing toward Aomine, laughing when the chorus started and mimicked without voicing “never” and…

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
YOU’RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAR!”

"i’m done with everything" mumbled shaking his head in defeat.  
Aomine, just left behind him a red head quite proud f himself still singing that damn song.


	50. 3... 2... 1...

"You know?" started Aomine sliding on the couch, in the dark room.

"mh?" mumbled Kagami back without moving his eyes from the tv screen where an NBA match was playing.

"You are my angel…" whispered Aomine facing the screen, but feeling now the full attention of the red head over him. "Don’t look at me like that" mumbled pouting.

"you are not even looking at me, how the hell did you know how i’m looking at you?" asked Kagami shifting on the couch to full turn toward Aomine, to pinch his arm.

"ooohy" groaned the tanned boy, slapping the other boy hand away.  
"i know it, that’s all…" said in a low tone, not shifting his gaze from the player on the screen. "You healed me" mumbled finally moving his eyes from the screen to Kagami that just looked back raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"I didn’t heal anything, you just did it yourself" said shacking his shoulders "and…"

"AH" screamed Aomine going to put an hand over Kagami mouth "don’t say anything, just don’t…" continued shaking his hand and don’t moving his hand from the other boy face. "you helped me more then what you think Kagami" continued. But when a wet tongue darted out from the red head mouth and licked his palm, making him withdraw his hand from Kagami mouth. "That’s disgusting" groaned going to clean his hand on the red head pants, before Kagami slapped his hand away.

"We already talk about this Aomine" 

"as if i care…" 

"ooohy" groaned Kagami gritting his teeth.

"wanna fight?" retorted Aomine leaning forward almost touching Kagami forehead, starting to grin like a madman, before…

"3… 2… 1… GO!" both screamed still grinning.


	51. Don't Touch

Kagami tried to pass through the crow that that night filled, the dance floor making almost impossible to cross the room and reach for the bar, is final destination.

“Are you sure you can do it Bakagami?” asked in a teasing tone Aomine, still seated at their table and chatting with some girl at the near table.

“Idiot” mumbled Kagami, turning his head only to show is middle finger at the tanned boy before making his way to the bar.

With his arm stretched over his head, Kagami started to make his way toward his destination, in the midst of the crowd moving at the rhythm of the music.

After some bumping, a lot of hard elbow on his stomach and side whatever he tried to avoid someone, and receiving in return even some hand on his but and other place, that made him only growl and speed up.

“I fucking hate all this people” mumble finally reaching the bar counter where he collapsed, waiting for the barman to take his order, when another voice reached his ears.

“Need help?” asked the man with dubious style sense.

“no thanks” answered Kagami returning to look behind the counter when the barman reached him to take his order “two beers” asked, fishing in his back pocket for the walled when the man hand clapped his making him stop his movement.

“leave me” growled Kagami looking at the man that fortunatelly freed his hand from the grip.

“Oh come on…” started again the man raising his hand in surrender “we could have so much fun” stated the man lowering his hand to put them in his pants pocket.

“Don’t think so” groaned Kagami pointing his finger in Aomine direction, without looking back, because he was sure that Aomine was looking at him.

“who?” asked the man “the one that’s flirting with the blonde girl?” continued starting to laugh.

“Thanks” said Kagami to the barman, taking his glasses and starting to make his way back this time moving near the wall to avoid all of the chaos, ignoring completely that bastard before something really bad happen (and that means, before he’s going to punch the man).

But obviously fate wasn’t on his side that day because he continuously felt hand groping his ass, but with both hand full and way too much people around he didn’t want to raise a big fight, so Kagami just kicked the man more and more, without result, and that’s when a swift of hair gazed his face and Aomine popped into view like some magician leaving Kagami with an open mouth.

“Touch him again and you will never see the light pf the day” said in a dark low voice Aomine clenching his fist and taking one of the glasses from Kagami hand.

Leaving behind the man now on the floor, with probably his nose broken and even a black eye, seeing the way the punch hit the man face.

“Ahomine” mumbled Kagami shacking his head.

“no one can touch, if not me!” pouted the tanned boy, taking Kagami waist in his hand and moving back toward their table.

“you actually said that?” mumbled Kagami raising an eyebrow, and with a hint of mirth in his voice “i can’t believe you…”.

“mh” groaned the tanned boy taking his beers from the other hand and flopping down on the chair behind him, even with some eyes on him.

“such a smart boy we have here” said Kagami starting to laugh a little, at the pouting face of his boyfriends near him “but thanks, even if I didn’t need your help at all” pointed out Kagami, placing the glass on the table in front of him before sitting down near, to finally relax, even with all the eyes toward them, thanks to Aomine.


	52. 5 Days

The first day Kagami nearly punched Aomine.  
The second day was captivated.  
The third day was fascinated.  
The fourth day was amazed, and something in his way to look at the other boy changed.  
The fifth day, was the day Kagami realized he was completely and madly in love, and that was the best day of his life.


	53. random 02

Kagami is like Aomine fire starter.  
A word, a single action and Aomine could feel life burn again under his skin.

Because in Aomine world Kagami was really an gift from god, and a really good one if he must say, but not out loud.


	54. Not my Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Write any pair of your choise trying to choose what to eat in their date in a fancy restaurant.

Aomine looked around the fancy restaurant flinching on his seat, and adjusting for like the tenth time his necktie.

“Kagami” whispered the boy bending a little on the table, trying to be really carefull with his movemnt in fear of destroying something. “please say it again, why we are in this damn fancy restaurant?” asked Aomine straightning back his body and cleaning the few crumble that fallen on his dress.

"I won that damn ticket for a dinner, but i didn’t know that the restaurant was… like this” hissed kagami, trying to smooth his hair back, and sighing exausted.

“Then why did you accepted at the end?!?” asked Aomine sinking in his seat in defeat, hoping that the dinner will be real fast, but seeing what happened around them… is faith crumbled away piece by piece. 

“Free food, that’s all” stated kagami, straightning his body a little when the waiter approached them to take the order.

Food… that could be the only reason for Kagami, and that, even if Aomine never gonna say that out loud, hurt a little, but Kagami after the waiter left added whispering, and let like that almost miss Aomine that few words.

”and because you deserve it…”

“mh?” asked again Aomine raising an eyebrown “you just said that?” continued with a sly smirk forming on his face.

“i did not” mumbled Kagami crossing his arm on his chest and pouting, till the first dish arrived to their table, and both the boy just started to eat in silence only to kick the other under the table.

“so this is a fight” smirked Kagami raising his eyes from his plate, and pointing the fork in his hand toward Aomine, that raised the knife crossing with Kagami one and saying with the same smirk.

“I’m on, let’s see who will endure the pain more… deal?”

“deal!” stated Kagami, making their tableware cling before going back to eat and kick Aomine under the table, receiving a grunt in response togheter with an equal powerfull kick.

—-

At the end of the fancy dinner both boys raising from his seated poition, wobbled a little, glancing at the other till out of the restaurant.

“I WON!” shouted both boy in unison, before starting to punch lightly the other on the arm and laugh, laugh and laugh because that was the best day, and maybe that can be considered even their real first date as a couple…


	55. Maid

Why from all the people around the world, only Aomine fucking Daiki showed up the day his club was doing the maid cafe, still remain a mystery.  
And Aomine kneeling in front of him raising his frilled skirt was even more disturbing.

“Ahomine de fuck are you doing?” groaned Kagami trying to not throw the tray in his hand, at the boy in front of him.

“Not cute at all” whispered Aomine touching is chin thinking, and looking at the red boxer worn from the red head.  
“Why you are not wearing some pants matching the dress?” asked way too serious, finally raising up from his crunched position.

Kill or not Kill Aomine, this is the real problem.  
Thought Kagami, starting to tap nervously his foot on the floor, making a new vein pop out on his forehead, when every few second a new voice and some giggle reached his ears.

“Here” said Aomine launching to Kagami a little paper bag, and taking like that by surprise the other boy that just stared without saying anything.

“What the…?!?!” started to say, just before opening the bag and founding a pair of black laced slip, and a bra matching…  
“I’m going to kill you” stated with ice in his voice Kagami, before let go the bag and star to run after a laughing Aomine, troughs the school alley.


	56. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing a conversation about Kagami on twitter… this happen.

Kagami may be act though, like he didn’t care at all what happen around him.  
But coming home to an empty and cold apartment wasn’t one of his wild dream. From when he was really young he missed that warm feeling of a family, and coming home to people that loves you wasn’t that easy.

Knowing Alex and Himuro helped a lot, but they weren’t home during evening when Kagami crossed the threshold of his house.  
No father in the house, too busy at work, no mother cooking for him or saying “welcome home”… nothing.

But Aomine… Aomine changed everything. That warm feeling of a family, that fuzzy sensation when you are loved for real.

Everything changed thanks to a loud mouthed basketball idiot like him.  
Everything changed for the better, and now that Kagami knew what he missed, he hope to never miss that feeling again.


	57. You still love me even tomorrow…?

“You still love me even tomorrow…?” whispered Aomine at the sleeping, and drooling figure near him starting to playing with the red locks.

“love… you…” mumbled Kagami startling for a second Aomine, just before roll on the other side of the bed and starting to snore like nothing happened.

“you are unbelievable” mumbled back Aomine trying to not laugh at the other, just before pinching Kagami cheeks and move away from the idiot he started to love way too much.


	58. Rain and kiss

It all happened in few second, when an heavy rain started to fall down on them, stopping their one-on-one and make the boy run over a shelter.  
But the fate did not agree, because Kagami just slipped over a puddle and fell face first on Aomine making their mouth crush, in a painful way.

And in that moment everything stopped, till Aomine started to push Kagami away.

“Get the fuck away from me!” roared Aomine raising from the floor and running away under the downpour, leaving a bewildered red head behind him.

Kagami that just stared at his retreating figure and some pink tinging his cheeks.

“We just kissed or…?” whispered the red head, touching his lips and moving his eyes toward the forgotten ball.


	59. Cold Shower

It was really common for Aomine and Kagami to end in fight after an argument, but how Kagami ended in THAT position was another story.

“Aomine… move” roared Kagami with his face splattered on the floor, both hands pinned behind is back, and the tanned boy sitting on top of him, with an hard and visible boner pocking the red head clothed ass.

“Don’t wanna” groaned Aomine with a sly smirk on his face, moving again is groin on Kagami ass, and making the red head yelp in surprise, and start to kick air.

“Get.the.fuck.away.from.me.” stated with cold voice Kagami glaring, or trying to, at Aomine that didn’t even flinch a little.  
“AOMINE YOU KNOW I HAVE A GAME TOMORROW!” yelled Kagami exasperated, finally being able to free one hand from the tanned boy grip, only to scratch the boy arm.

“THE FUCK?!” yelled Aomine withdrawing from Kagami, that finally raised from his position on the floor.  
“There was no need to scratch me bakagami!”

“you didn’t fucking listened to me, so i needed to act!” Kagami shrugged and moved toward the kitchen to feed his bottomless stomach.  
“Also go… ” stopped just after few step, and turned around to look at Aomine from head to toes, shaking his head “and take a cold shower… idiot” after that Kagami left definitely for the kitchen, leaving a pouting Aomine behind him.

“cockblocker” mumbled the tanned boy, putting the hand in his pants pocket before moving to the bathroom and take a real cold shower.


	60. Things you said

“One is not enough” grunted Kagami, squinting his eyes at the sun reflecting on the glass of the car.

“Well, you need to go with that…” retorted the tanned boy, pouting.  
“You damn bottomless human” ended fishing another pocky from the box in his hand, making the red head groan in frustration.

“give me another one” asked Kagami shifting his weight on his seat, and slowing the car “or I swear I’m going to stop here, in the middle of nowhere and kick you out of the car” deadpanned the red head.

“never” answered Aomine, gulping down another chocolate stick, much to Kagami building anger.

“Good” and Kagami stopped the car abruptly, making Aomine almost chocking on the security belt.

“Are you nuts?!?!?” managed to say the tanned boy, coughing.

And Kagami at that just freeing his body from the belt, and moving closer to Aomine face, making their nose touch.

“Give me another one”

“No” stated Aomine “because this are mine, and you” the boy moved a little, just to fish in his bag another box “have this! You idiot” slamming the little box on Kagami face.

“what?!?” mumbled the red head sitting back, and looking at Aomine with raised eyebrows. “When did you bought this one?”

“when I bough even this you idiot!”

“ohy”

“shut up bakagami, just.. shut up and drive!” mumbled Aomine taking back his fallen box and starting to eat again his pocky stick.  
And receiving in answer only some grumble and the car engine roaring to life again.


	61. 5

Five are the finger Kagami needed to curl, and punch Aomine in the face after their fight.  
Four the days before the anger boil down.  
Three the hour Kagami waited outside the small shop.  
Two the steps that divide them, when Aomine finally arrive running.   
One, the whispered word that mean everything.

_Sorry_


	62. Morning Breath

Kagami blinked slowly at the sun flirting through the curtain of his room, when a sleepy voice reached his ears.

“Good morning sunshine” a voice smooth and reach, with a hint of drowsiness.

“mh, mh” mumbled back Kagami, yawning and rolling on his back to scratch his belly.

“your breath stinks” deadpanned Aomine pinching his nose.

“yours too” retorted back, kicking without much energy the laughing boy near him and rolling after few second out of the bed.

“fooooooood” cooed Aomine behind him on the bed. Rolling to take the space before occupied by Kagami, to nuzzle his face in the red head pillow and sigh in pleasure.

“go wash your face” dismissed Kagami waving an hand in Aomine general direction, before moving toward the kitchen, in only his blue boxer.

“yes my darling” cooed Aomine from inside the room, after starting to laugh and flail his arm around like a baby.

“FUCK YOU!” yelled in answer Kagami, now from the kitchen.

“WITH PLEASURE!” yelled back Aomine from a laugh and another.


	63. I Love You

“I Love You” whispered Aomine with a light smile tugging his lips.

“I Love You” breathed out in a shaky voice after few second of silence.

“I will always love you…” Aomine managed to say with tears starting to roll down his face, and finger tracing the golden name etched on the gravestone.

_In Loving Memory of Kagami Taiga_  
Born xx/xx/xxxx  
Died xx/xx/xxxx  
at the age of 33


	64. Feel Again

Aomine moved his eyes from the magazine in his hand, frowning a little when the beat of the music started. He didn’t know english that well but staying around Kagami, he started to pick up some words here and there and when that song come up his ears perked up and a small smile appeared on his lips, and started to umm following the song.

Because thanks to Kagami he was feeling again for real.

_Yeah, my heart is numb_  
_But with you, I feel again_  
_Yeah with you, I can feel again, yeah_  
_(Woo hoo) I’m feeling better since you know me_  
_I was a lonely soul but that’s the old me_


	65. Nightmare 2

A scream ringing in his ears, cold sweat running on skin, tears rolling off his face, and his heart beating like a crazy.  
Aomine wake up blinking in the dark room, and feeling the bed beside him still warm but with a missing body… and the fear gripped his mind.

Jumping from the bed, Aomine runned toward the only source of noise in the still quite and dark house. The kitchen. There Kagami was drinking, with only the white light from the fridge casting shadow around the little room.

“Alive” whispered Aomine moving few step, to cover the distance between the two of them. Just to hug the red head from behind and bury his face in the warm skin.

“Aomine?” mumbled Kagami turning a little and the gesture, arching an eyebrow.

“warm…” started Aomine nuzzling his nose in the crock of Kagami neck.  
“breathing and alive” ended squeezing more his arm around Kagami waist with new tears rolling from his face.

“what…” started Kagami feeling the tears on his skin. “Aomine, it’s ok” started turning around in the hug.  
“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, I’m here with you” whispered Kagami trying to calm the other boy in his arm, with soothing words and his arm now empty closing on Aomine waist.  
“i will never leave you” ended planting a sweet kiss on the mop of blue hair sticking around “i don’t want to leave you”

“mh” the only answer that come from Aomine mouth after few minute passed in complete silence.

“let’s go back to sleep, ok?” asked Kagami starting to move, not before closing the fridge with a little kick, and moving again toward their bedroom. Maybe going back to sleep and kick away all the nightmare that haunted Aomine dream.


	66. Cat or not Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt: imagine Aomine with cat ears and tail with a black boxer waiting Kagami.

“Aomine what…?” Kagami couldn’t even end the sentence because THAT was way too much for his brain after a shift at work. Cat ears, black boxer a tail… wait the tail just moved? Kagami blinked moving a few step extending his arm and stoping just few inch away from Aomine shaking butt.

“You like it” that voice was a damn pur… Aomine was purring and kagami wasn’t thinking anymore.

“fucking teaser…” mumbled gritting his teath, before slapping Aomine ass, and starting to push the other boy toward their shared bedroom. “you are totally gonna regret this” announced Kagami before slamming the bedroom door closed, followed by a grinning Aomine.

“who said i’m going to regret this?


	67. Color

You are born in a world in black and white, nothing makes sense because the one you need is not beside you.  
You wait and wait for your soulmates.  
You wait and wait for the color.  
All that black and white makes you go crazy, but you wait everyday for him/her.  
You wait and wait till one day he is there and the world start to take shaped and life, he is there playing and then stop, and you see. Red. His red hair, and then you run away.

The world is full of color when you find your soulmates. Full of life and everything seams perfect.  
You laugh, you fight, you love, you live, till one day, when everything change and the color disappear again.

Fear, that deep fear in your heart.  
For him because he his your sun, because he is your love, because he is your color!  
You run and run and run till you see, before an ambulance, then the police and in that moment everything is clear.  
Your life ended, in the same way it started, with red… the only difference? Now you can’t see THAT color anymore.

“KAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII”

One last scream, tears, and everything changed again.  
His life gone, your life shattered and in black and white.


	68. Cuddle

People say, don’t judge a book by his cover, and that’s why Kagami was now starting to dubt all of his idea about Aomine.

Aomine loved to cuddle. And Kagami found that simple statement in the most simple way.  
Waking up with the boy hugging him, like some sort of life saving, snoring, his face on his pecs and a litlle line of droll at a side of his mouth.

“I don’t know if i need to take a picture of you or actually being disgusted but how cute you look” groaned Kagami slapping a hand on his face, before shacking away some idea, and actually move away from the bed and the damn cute idiot near him.


	69. Meaning

“And this means nothing to you?” Aomine asked leaning back on the couch looking the red head in the eyes.

“This means everything” whispered Kagami, reaching out his hand to touch the red lips in front of him, tracing the contour with a thumb. “everything” repeated again. Letting his free hand going to grab the white shirt Aomine was wearing, just to pull the other boy toward him and make their lips meet again.


	70. Cheers

Kagami blinked looking at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Anger rising up inside of him, like a tsunami, his breating coming out in short puf clouding the mirror again.

A maniacal laugh reached his ears, coming just from the door of the bathroom now open revealing a blue haired boy crunching down and laughing and laughing…

“Aomine” voice barely over a whisper and clutching at his side. “You didn’t…” and Kagami stopped, opening again his eyes looking at the image in the mirror.

”oooh i did, and you look really good in blue” said Aomine with arm crossed over his chest and a little smirk adorning his face.

”You don’t…” continued Kagami raising a little his voice, turning to face the other boy.

”oh but i did it”

“no”

“yes, i did…” but his smooth voice craked over the laugh that started to build inside of him. “And you are stunning!” ended Aomine between a laugh and another.

“i’m going to kill you” announced Kagami, with an ice tone before craking his finger and start to move toward the other boy.

“don’t worry it’s temporary just… another day and a lot of shampoo…” declared Aomine starting to move away from the angry tiger. Maybe he just didn’t considered the side effect of his prank, but seeing Kagami with that color, was something worth, whetever was going to happen to him.

And after that Aomine just runned, toward the door and toward a temporary salvation. For that day at last…


	71. Memory

It was a damn argument, one like any other.  
Ok, maybe this one was worst, because the words that slipped out of his mouth meant to hurt. Words that he never wanted to say, words that looking at the red head eyes, reached straight his heart crushing.

“I’m going out” after few second of silence, three damn cold words, and Kagami was out with the keys of his car under the storm.  
Without looking behind the red head closed the door, leaving Aomine with his mouth open and no idea what just happened.

Two hour and thirty minute later, Aomine was in front of an hospital room looking at the figure laying on the white bed looking at him with confused eyes, but…

“Kagami…?” started the boy reaching the other boy hand.

“Sorry, but… Who are you?” and his world crushed.


	72. Trust Exercise

“Trust exercise” beamed Aomine from the living room, getting up from the couch and joining Kagami in the kitchen.

“what?” asked the red head not even moving his head from the stove in front of him, continuing in his task.

“trust exercise” repeated again Aomine opening his arm, with a little smirk on his face. “You fall i catch you” stated happy.

“I will never do that, I’m not an idiot”, deadpanned Kagami moving an empty pot from the counter to the sink, and filling it with hot water.

“ooh come on Bakagami, I will catch you” said happy Aomine moving his weight from a foot to the other, waiting with his open arm for the red head.

“Never” repeated again Kagami, switching off the fire and moving the food from the hot pot to a bowl. “Now move to the table, food is ready” announced passing the other boy, to reach the table with the tanned boy behind him.

“Oooh come on Kagami just wa…” and turning Aomine just catched the red head apron string and after that everything was a blur. Flying food, falling Kagami and Aomine reaching the back of the red head shirt, failing and falling on top of the other boy, in a loud crush and pained grunt.

And the two of them just didn’t move from the floor for few minute, till a low grumble rose from Kagami making Aomine flinch. Because you don’t mess with Kagami and food. NEVER.

“ops…” announced Aomine not moving an inch from on top of the red head, that just clenched his hand.

“run… now” deadpanned Kagami, starting to move from his position not caring at all about Aomine on top of him making the other boy roll on the floor near him, on some of the food spilled on the floor.

“Kagami…” started Aomine raising from his position, not caring about the food now glued on his shirt. “I’m sorry” continued raising both hand in surrender way, but starting to move away from the angrier boy. “I’m sorry” repeated one last time before rushing toward the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Starting to laugh at the situation, not caring at all about a real angry Kagami pounding at the door, at all the situation. Because damn he loved making Kagami angry. A lot.


	73. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the idea/prompt for this was: But imagine Kagami with freckles, and Aomine one night counting them, poetically thinking of them as stars =D

Aomine blinked at the light hitting his eyes. Mumbling just rolled on the bed, only to end up with his face few centimeter away to the red one of Kagami. And looked, looked for real at the relaxed face in front of him.

“freckles” whispered moving one finger just to touch the other boy face, with ghosting finger over Kagami face. And in the silence of the morning, started to move his finger from one to another freckles counting every one of them losing track time.

“what are you doing?” a grumpy voice reached his ears and two red and sleepy eyes started to focus on his face.

“counting” mumbled Aomine moving away his hand, just before adding “you have freckles”.

“mh mh” the only answer, before a big yawn. “so how many freckles i have?” asked Kagami pulling a lazy smile on his features.

“too many” said Aomine

“good, so you have to continue to come here and count them till you can say the exact number…” stopped few second Kagami, before bumping his forehead on Aomine one. “deal?”

“deal” answered Aomine laughing a little, at the strange morning talk that just happened.


	74. Again

Aomine smiled for real for the first time after that day. The day that changed everything. Again.

“You know?” started sighing rubbing his tired eyes “ I can do this anymore, I can’t. Yes, I know, I know I’m a big idiot, but listen to me.” Continued stopping few second before sitting on the ground. “You… you know about that promotion they give to me right? Right, I know it was a month ago, and it took me forever to decide but finally I did it, I said yes, so…. yeah I’m finally a captain, amazing right?” A bitter laugh escaped is lips, and the first tears started to roll down his face.

“But now you are not here anymore” continued his speech starting to move his finger on the cold stone in front of him.

Two month after his death. Two month after Aomine decided to finally move on, and leave everything behind.

“Goodbye Bakagami” ended, with one last stroke at the stone grave, before raising from his spot and move on.

_In loving memory of_  
_Kagami Taiga_  
_born xx/xx/xxxx_  
_death xx/xx/xxxx_


	75. Falling

Kagami moved his eyes from Aomine’s back in front of him, to the clear sky above them, starting to whistle a tune, idly playing with a little keychan attached to his belt.  
The cloud moving, and drawing pattern, letting some shadow fall upon the boys.

“Ohy Aomine” stopped Kagami, calling the other boy, that stopped looking behind him.

“What?” asked raising an eyebrow, going to put his hand in the pockets of his pants. After few minute in complete silence, other then the constant chatter from the people walking around them. Aomine moved closer to Kagami with a pout forming on lips. “Bakagami we don’t have all day, and it’s freaking hot here, so talk or move” ended with a little hand dismissive gesture.

“Are we falling in love?” blurted out serious the red head, looking at the boy in front of him emotion changing fast, from annoyance to utter panic.

“W… wha… WHAT?!?” sputtered Aomine, taking few steps back, and looking at Kagami like the boy just grow two head, horn and a tail all at once. “A… are you sure you didn’t take an heat stroke bakagami?” asked trying to regain a little of composure.

“Mh?” mumbled the red head staring to move again, tilting his head to the right. “No? It’s just that between us it seams like something is changing and…” With a little shoulder shake Kagami stopped near Aomine, just to look the boy in the eyes. “I like it, I like this change, that’s it”.  
And with that Kagami just started to walk again toward their original destination. Acting like nothing happened, followed by a stunned and silent Aomine, that tried to work what just happened.


	76. It could be worse.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while” groaned Kagami, rubbing his neck and while looking around at ruins around them. When for the tenth time Aomine kicked some rumble. “Aomine STOP!” shouted Kagami at the other boy, shifting on his position just to take away some pressure on his damn fractured leg.

“Well sorry if I can’t stop!” retorted back Aomine kicking another time the rumble near his feet. “We are stuck under… how? Two floor of an abandoned building, and YOU with probably a broken leg and.. and… AAAAAH” shouted raising his arm, in frustration just to let then fall again, at his side.

“Well, look at the bright side” started the red head, pointing over his head where his team was working to let them out. At last hearing the noises coming from above them, that was what Kagami though. “It could be worse, you are ok… more or less” said the red head, moving his eyes to Aomine arms where some blood was dripping down on the floor and sighing. “I have only this leg that hurt like a bitch” and Kagami stopped hissing when some little debris fell on the said leg.

“ohy?” started Aomine, just to be silenced by other shouting coming just above them.

Taking deep breath, Kagami opened his eyes and looked up, just when some light started to filter trough the debris and a new voice reached his ears.

“Everything ok down there?”

“Yes” answered back “everything ok” said, looking at Aomine and pointing up with a a little smirk on his face. “See” said, receiving only some grumble and a brief shrug from the tanned boy, that tried to cross his arms just flinching and lowering them again.

“Don’t say anything” pointed at Kagami. “don’t even try” mumbled moving toward the red head where the rescue opened an escape, and where working.

“i didn’t talk” said laughing Kagami.

“No, but I know you are!” and with that, more laugh and the fire fighter taking them out, Aomine continued to pout at the red head. Because damn, he didn’t want to admit but… Kagami was damn right.


	77. Always

Kagami blinked with mouth agape and… and… and he couldn’t believe what happened in front of him. Or better, the word that just rolled out from Aomine mouth. He just couldn’t believe it.  
“Wait a minute” started Kagami shaking his head, just to clear a bit his mind. “Are you jealous?” Continued with a hint of disbelief in his voice, because seriously how could Aomine even think something like that!!!

“I’m not!” groaned the tanned boy crossing his arm on his chest before starting to pout. Because yes, he was pouting like a little boy, even if Aomine tried to hide it. Because… oh he actually was, but he didn’t want to admit it, he couldn’t…

“Ooooh you are, but” started again the red head pointing in the direction taken by Himuro, just few minute before the fall. “HOW?!? How can you even think something like that!!!” pointed out Kagami, because the only idea of him and Himuro together in that way sent shiver running down his body, and not in pleasure way.

Ok, maybe he could try TO understand why it looked like that in Aomine eyes (try the key words there). Him and Himuro grow up together, more or less. He was just a little bit attached the the other boy, nothing strange, but DAMN, romantically attracted, no, NEVER!  
“Aomine” started Kagami moving the near the tanned boy, just to take the other boy face in his hand. “look at me” said the red head trying to look in the other boy eyes, failing. “Aomine please look at me” continued with voice softer, and gaining like that the other boy attention. “Hey!” and stroked with his thumbs Aomine checks “I’m with you, okay?” continued receiving only a small nod. “Always” ended living a little kiss on the still pouting lips of the tanned boy in front of him, just before grinning and pinching the said cheeks. “Also is kind of gross thinking about me and Himuro together… like… eeeew, seriously?” Ended Kagami with a disgusted face just to start to laugh, followed by a grumble and some punch from Aomine, with now a little smile on his lips.


	78. Miss Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this i posted ALL my drabble about this two, fortunally or unfortunally (depends on the side) i don't plane to write anymore for this two. So thanks to all the people who read, kudoes and wrote a comment on my fic for the AoKaga. 
> 
> Thanks ♥

“Was it a long time?”

“93 days, 3 hours and… 7 minute. Yes, it is.”

“You missed me?”

“So much.”

“You love me?”

“More then everything.”

Sappy? Him? Never! But in that moment, the lazy smile of the red head near him, Aomine didn’t give a damn. He was happy, and that was the important part.


End file.
